


Betting on Us

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt :Can you do a prompt? Ian is asked by Lip who out of all the guys he’s been with is the hottest. Ian answers “Mickey.” Lip calls BS and says he’s just supporting his current boyfriend. And he was with a fireman and other hotter guys than Mickey. Ian says that the only reason Mickey is not picking up so many guys is because he does not dress up to emphasize his best qualities. (eyes, ass, bad boy persona.)  They make a betWith a particular fun ending. :P





	Betting on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey GUYS!! I officially have a writing schedule. 1 hour a day, or on long nights where i cant stay up every other day. :D so keep a look out for all of the exciting things coming. Check out my tumblr for a full list which will be up this weekend and extra information. 
> 
> Oh and of course. 
> 
> UP NEXT: A prompt titled "Only when I'm Drunk." My tumblr also has this prompt if you wanna read that. Otherwise keep a look out. 
> 
> Winding down the list over here. 
> 
> and as always 
> 
> NOTHING IS ABANDONED. I don't do that, they will all be finished. :)

Prompt : 

Can you do a prompt? Ian is asked by Lip who out of all the guys he’s been with is the hottest. Ian answers “Mickey.” Lip calls BS and says he’s just supporting his current boyfriend. And he was with a fireman and other hotter guys than Mickey. Ian says that the only reason Mickey is not picking up so many guys is that he does not dress up to emphasize his best qualities. (eyes, ass, bad boy persona.) They make a bet 

“Come on man. Hottest fuck you’ve ever had?” Lip slurs a little but Ian just laughs.

“Mickey.” He says with no hesitation. Which is the same answer he had given him the first time he had asked him the question around drink ten.

“BS. Man come on. I know you love him, and all that bullshit but I'm talking about hottest by far.” And Ian rolls his eyes. The reason his brother cares is beyond him but Lip was drunk and probably trying to be an asshole but his answer still stands. “You’ve been with a lot of guys man, you’re saying that Mick tops the firefighters, the twinks, the dancers, all of them?”

“Dude, you’re straight…how do you know shit about how hot my man is?” he raised an eyebrow and Lip shrugged.

“Don’t. Just sayin'.”

“Dude If I take him into a club right now, every guy in there looks at him. The way his jeans fit, the way he is, how fucking unbelievably sexy he is.” Ian licks his lips making his brother gag.

“And they don’t approach because you’re so scary?” Lip snorts.

“No. Because he is.” Ian chuckles.

“The fuck ever.” Lip rolls his eyes. Sure Mickey used to be scary, but now? Like fuck. “Prove it.” He slurs again.

“How exactly am I gonna prove that shit? I see it every time I convince him to go out.” Ian rolls his eyes at his brother.

“500 bucks says Mickey Milkovich won't get hit on by at least 5 guys Friday night.” Ian rolls his eyes again.

“Hold up, you want me to spend my anniversary trying to other men to try to fuck my boyfriend?” Ian crosses his arms over his chest.

“Up to you. 500 dollars is some good cash man.” Lip smirks.

“Each.” Ian counters.

“Excuse me?”

“500 each. For this shit to work, Mickey has to not scare them off. Incentive.” Ian smirks thinking he has him there. No way Lip will be willing to dish out that money”

“Deal.”

What the fuck had he gotten himself into? Mickey was going to kill him, or at least kick his ass. Why couldn’t he ever just ignore his older brother? Mickey had told him time and time again to ignore the fuck but did he? Not.

He paced the floor until he couldn’t pace anymore. Mickey was coming home any minute and he had procrastinated enough. They were meant to go out tonight, tonight was the night. Maybe he should just give it up…but he didn’t have the money to dish that shit out. He had to think of something. Maybe he could just pull a Frank and offer an IOU that he would never pay. He chuckled to himself. It was worth a shot. If Mickey didn’t kill him first.

“Well at least if he kills me, I won't have to pay up.” He shrugged and he heard a chuckle from behind him. Shit.

“Mickey.” He spoke before he even turned around, slowly turning to face a very amused Mickey standing in front of him.

“Alright, what did you bet the asshole this time.” He knew he always knew. Sometimes it sucked being with the same person so long that they knew everything about you, sometimes it was pretty amazing.

“Before I tell you. Kiss me.” It might be his last chance. Mickey shrugged and made his way to Ian pulling him in for the perfect fucking kiss. If he died in a minute it was worth it. Maybe he should prolong this and get a little more out of this.

“What about a last fuck before you kill me?” Ian asked sweetly and Mickey chuckled.

“Alright out with it. What did you bet that idiot and how much is it gonna cost if we lose this time?”

“Umm…so I bet that if you weren’t so standoffish you would pick up guys and Lip things that’s bullshit but look at that ass, so I bet him that you could pick up some guys, 5 of them to be exact.” He rushed and Mickey had his arms crossed over his chest. Oh yeah, he was a dead man.

“How much?”

“umm 500 each.” He squeaked.

“Say what now? Let me get this straight…that dickhead has to pay us…2500 dollars if I can get 5 numbers tonight?” Mickey asked. “and if I don’t…” Ian shrugged he would have to ask Lip about that, he picked up his phone and texted him quick.

_ Ian: Mick wants to know how much I have to pay if he can’t do it. _

_ Lip: I’ll go easy on ya. 500 if you lose. _

Ian held up the phone to Mickey and Mickey did something unexpected he shrugged then he walked into the other room. Fuck. Maybe he was just gonna pay Lip so he didn’t have to do this and then give Ian the silent treatment for a while.

“Are you coming?” Mickey called from the other room.

“Um..yeah…are you getting your gun to kill me?” he asked as he walked towards the room.

“Not the gun you’re thinking of Gallagher. If we’re going to do this…I have to be nice yeah?” He said and Ian nodded as he walked into the room staring at the man he loved with every ounce of his being.

“Or I could just be me…either way we are getting that money, but first, we’re going to teach you a little lesson about giving into that asshole brother of yours.” Mickey said with a particular glint in his eye.

“Are you turned on right now?” Ian asked shocked. “You are turned down at the thought of picking up dudes right now?” he asked and shook his head.

“No. that is bullshit. Why the hell would I want to do that? I picked your ass up years ago…good enough for me. Especially when you’re naked and pounding into my ass…which is exactly what you’re about to do. Or I ain’t going and you’re paying that dickhead all by yourself.” Mickey took off his work clothes and started walking towards the shower. “Now I’m going to go wash this shit off of me from work, but when I come back out here, you are going to be naked, you are going to be fully hard, and laying on that bed, and when I come out of there, you are going to lay there while I ride that dick, you are going to take every fucking bit of what I give you…and you are going to fucking remember it tonight when you are watching me hit on douchebags that I want to kill. And you will remember the only dick I plan on riding is yours.” He spoke and started backing up more.

Fuck.

“oh and then when we get home, I fully expect you to be worked up and all sorts of fucking jealous. Then you are going to fuck me, hard and good, in fact…. I think I’ll let you take some control tonight…hm? Let you do all kinds of things to this ass that you want to do…” fucking hell Mickey was loving this and Ian just nodded because fucking hell. He never thought one of Lips bets might be the best thing to ever fucking happen to him. But it fucking was.

=-----

Ian was about to fall out of his chair laughing. His brother was pissed. They were sitting at a table watching Mickey Milkovich work the room. Granted he was only letting his man play for another twenty minutes before he took him home and didn’t let him come up for air the rest of the weekend. Those handsy assholes were about to get a fist to the face. Is this what Mickey dealt with back in the old days when Ian used to flaunt his shit and get hit on all the time? He imagined it was, or worse because when Ian was sick and working the club, he was doing things that he wouldn’t in his life do now. He and Mickey were both stable now, in love and happy. He didn’t miss those days. Some times he missed the rush of certain things but never this. Those thoughts had flown out the window however by Lip’s obvious shock, and his scowl as he counted all the money he was losing out on. He was going to take Mickey out somewhere nice. Not like ritzy because Mickey would hate that shit, but like something he would like doing, like an actual vacation, just a weekend of the two of them, locked up somewhere nice and taking advantage of room service and fucking until they couldn’t breathe anymore. Yes, that’s exactly what he was going to do. And then he was going to do something even crazier if he could convince Mickey to do it with him. Yes, it was going to be wonderful.

“So is there where you ask for a payment plan?” Ian asked curiously wondering how much of that money his brother actually had readily available.

“How in the fuck is this possible?” He asked.

“I told you, my man is irresistible when he wants to be. You don’t see it because you two hate each other or whatever but he is amazing, and when he wants to turn on that charm, there isn’t a soul on this earth that could not be charmed by him. It’s just that fucking simple.” Ian smirked. 

“He pay you yet?” Mickey said coming up from beside them and holding out his phone which now listed about twenty numbers. “I saved them for proof. As soon as you pay up, I’m deleting every last one of these.” He said smiling triumphantly and leaning over to kiss Ian on the cheek. Ian turned swiftly and pulled his boyfriend in for a deep and passionate kiss.

“I’ll give you your damn money in the morning. Lip sighed and tossed 500 on the table. I really didn’t think I’d need it but I had this much.” Ian laughed deeply. 2000.00 tomorrow would be all theirs.

“Baby. I’m done with this game. Can we go home now?” Ian asked Mickey almost begging because Mickey liked it when he did that shit. Mickey smiled brightly. 

“Abso-fucking-lately. Let's go home so you can remind me whose ass this is.” Mickey flirted. Yes. Fuck yes.

“Ew gross man,” Lip said standing up and making his way out the door. The men laughed and embraced each other, before getting up to make their way out themselves.

“So firecrotch, what do you want to do with your new-found riches?” He asked jokingly.

“I want to go on a honeymoon.” He said. And Mickey looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

“You could just say a vacation. You have to get married first, you big idiot.”

“Well, that’s obviously the first thing I want to do,” Ian spoke unsure of himself. Mickey was going to kill him one of these days, mise well be right now. Mickey stopped and pulled Ian to an abrupt stop along with him.

“Say again?” he asked.

“I want to take half that money and take you somewhere and marry your cranky ass. Then…I want to take you to a hotel room, wherever you want and spend an entire weekend, fucking my husband until we cant move. That’s what I want.” Ian said it positively, he was sure about what he wanted. He had wanted for a long time, but he never could find the right time to ask or to brace for the punch that he might receive for asking Mickey such a question but this wasn’t romantic and all girly, which Mickey hated right. It was simple, it was what he wanted.

“You want to marry me? Like for real?” Mickey asked looking at him and Ian knew what that look was, flashes of Ian downgrading how Mickey felt about him. A couple of queens…that’s what he had said about the idea of marriage. Those were the words he had used and they had never talked about marriage again, not after they got back together and not in the years following. They were just happy that thye made it through their shitty lives to the otherside and found the happiness they had now.

“I do. I understand if you don’t. It’s just what I want.” Ian shrugged. If Mickey didn’t want this, it would suck, he would pout for a few days, which would suck even more because he would regret it come Monday when he couldn’t see mickey as much. But he would, in the end, get over it. Because no matter what they did, this was forever. Paper or not. Wedding or not. He didn’t give a fuck.

“You gonna get cranky if I say I don’t want that?” Mickey asked. But that wasn’t what he really wanted to ask Ian, Ian knew that. He wanted to say “are you gonna leave me”.

“Probably, but I’m not going anywhere. Prolly just sulk for a bit. But I’m never leaving, not again. Even if you never want to be my husband, then I’ll just Fuck my boyfriend forever. Still, want to take you somewhere and enjoy you for a few days with no Chicago and no family.

“Alright. We can go on your vacation.” Mickey said but didn’t address the other, so Ian let it go, he would sulk tomorrow, he wanted to get Mickey home now.

Later that night they were both laying on their stomachs, sheets were on the floor they were covered in sweat, and Ian was about to suggest a shower, that is when he could get up the energy to move. Turns out, Mickey was even more ravenous than he was.

“So..You gonna get me a kick-ass ring or what?” Mickey asked as he rolled over on his side and looked at Ian and Ian gasped.

“Huh?”

“You know…a ring. When we get married.” He said it and he just smiled at Ian, and it was in that moment that Ian didn’t think he had any energy left in him but he sure in the hell had enough energy in him, to pull Mickey on top of him and slowly make love to him well into the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's my trumblr? 
> 
> Same as here 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich


End file.
